I am yours, DOBE!
by Sakura-tearz33
Summary: Sequel you are mine,DOBE! One-shot!  "DOBE! Apa yang kau katakan! Darimana kamu sembarangan mengambil kesimpulan begitu!"  "BUKTINYA KAMU TIDAK MELAKUKAN SEKS DENGANKU!"  Semburat merah muncul di pipi Uchiha.  SasuNaru!


Sakura-tearz33 : hello, minna-san! Akhirnya sakura buat juga sekuel dari cerita ' You Are Mine, DOBE!' *hehehe*

Sakura baca ulang cerita itu, eitz, tak tauny muncul ide untuk buat sekuel one-shotny! Hohohoho^^

Okok.. Langsung saja to the story...!

**WARNING:bahasa aneh,salah ketik, typos, character OOC, alur aneh,yaoi, author ingusan, pokokna sudah diperingati ma sakura loo..**

**Please R n R!^^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own naruto.. Kalo beneran punyaku, bakal kuutamakan sasunaru loo^^ wkwkwk..(Dilempar pisau)**

Cit...Cit...Cit..

Burung-burung mulai berkicau untuk menandakan bahwa hari sudah pagi. Semua penduduk di desa Konoha sudah sibuk beraktivitas melakukan pekerjaan mereka, kecuali satu orang. Di sebuah mansion Uchiha, lebih tepatnya di ruang kamar, tampak seorang pemuda yang masih tidur.

Pemuda itu memiliki rambut pirang seperti matahari, warna kulit tan, dan memiliki 3pasang garis menghiasi wajahnya. Pria itu mulai membuka matanya sambil mengucek-nguceknya, kini terlihatlah mata besarnya yang berwarna biru langit. Ya, pemuda itu adalah Uzumaki Naruto.

Naruto bangkit dari tidurnya dan kelihatan mencari sesuatu. Di lihatnya sekeliling kamar, kamar mandi, dapur dan ruang tamu, tidak juga ditemukan yang dicarinya. Dia sedang mencari Uchiha Sasuke, sang kekasihnya.

Yap! KEKASIH!

Sudah 3 tahun sejak kepulangan Sang Uchiha itu ke desa Konoha dan sudah 2 setengah tahun kedua pria itu berpacaran.

Karena Sasuke yang terus menggodai Naruto selama setengah tahun, akhirnya Si pirang menyadari perasaannya sendiri terhadap Si raven.

Naruto yang kecewa tidak menemukan pacarnya pun mulai menggerutu.

"Uukh~... Sasuke-teme! Lagi-lagi dia menghilang pas pagi hari!"

Akhir-akhir ini, sang kitsune ini jarang bertemu dengan kekasihnya itu, karena Sasuke selalu pulang malam dan paginya entah sudah hilang kemana.

••••»»»S.N«««••••

Waktu menunjukan pukul 11 malam. Terdengar suara pintu rumah yang dibuka menandakan seseorang datang.

"Aku pu..."

Belum juga sosok pria berambut raven itu siap bicara, sudah dilempar 3 bantal berturut-turut.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, DOBE!"

"Seharusnya itu kata-kataku! Kemana saja kamu tiap hari! Tiap pagi kucari, kau sudah tidak ada! Teme bodoh!" Teriak Naruto sambil mengambil bantal lagi untuk melemparnya.

Sasuke yang melihat sikap Naruto yang kesepian pun merasa sedikit... INGAT SEDIKIT! Bersalah.

"Dobe, aku ada tugas tadi pagi." Katanya sambil memeluk pinggang Naruto.

"Masa setiap hari!" Bantah Naruto.

"Aku ini kan ANBU, Dobe." Tambah Sasuke.

Naruto yang mendengar itu pun sudah tidak dapat membantah. Memang, sudah setahun semenjak Sasuke diangkat menjadi ANBU.

'Tapi, tetap saja, dari sebulan yang lalu, kau tidak pernah seperti ini!' Batin Naruto.

Well, jujur saja Si pirang ini sudah merindukan kehangatan Si raven. Selain itu, sudah hampir sebulan mereka tidak melakukan 'EHEM', padahal dulu dua kali sehari loh!

"Sasuke-teme~", Naruto melingkarkan kedua lengannya ke leher pacarnya, "habis ini, kita mau ngapain?" Lanjutnya sambil mengeluarkan puppy eyesnya.

"Tidur."

Dan begitulah, setelah satu kata itu, Sasuke masuk ke kamar, meninggalkan Naruto yang masih membatu di luar,

"Argh! Teme BODOOOOH!" Teriak Naruto dengan frustasi.

Suasana pun menjadi hening.

"Khukukuku...", suara tertawa mengerikan dari arah Naruto, "kita lihat kamu bisa bertahan berapa lama, Teme..."

••••»»»S.N«««••••

Keesokannya

Strategi 1

Pagi hari, Sasuke sedang duduk di ruang tamu. Karena teringat dengan ucapan Naruto semalam, Sasuke memutuskan untuk menemaninya seharian.

"Kemana dobe itu?" Heran Sasuke karena daritadi tidak nampak pirangnya.

Tak lama kemudian, terdengar suara larian menujuya.

"Teme! Nih aku buatkan jus tomat kesukaanmu!"

Naruto muncul dengan memegang segelas jus tomat sambil berlari menuju arah raven itu.

"Hn."

'Saatnya' batin Naruto pikir.

"Aah~" Naruto sengaja tergelincir sendiri, alhasil jus jeruk itu semuanya tumpah ke badannya.

"Sasuke... Gimana ini... Hwee..." Naruto mulai membuka resleting jaket orangenya sedikit hingga terlihat sedikit erotis, dan mengeluarkan jurus muka imutnya dengan pipi mengembung.

'Khukhu... Gimana Sasuke? Bisa tahan dengan keimutanku?' Naruto melihat kearah Sasuke untuk melihat reaksinya, tetapi Sasuke masih tetap dalam keadaan stoicnya.

"Bereskan itu, dobe." Katanya kemudian masuk ke kamar mandi.

GAGAL

Strategi 2

Siang hari

"Naruto, kau dima.." ,Sasuke yang baru masuk ke kamar untuk mencari dobenya terdiam karena terkejut dengan apa yang dilihat didepannya.

"Umm.. 'Suke... Nyam nyam.. Geli ah... Hyaa~"

Ternyata Naruto sedang berpura-pura mengigau untuk menggoda Sasuke. Dengan tambahan, dia sengaja hanya memakai kaus hitam Sasuke yang hanya sampai menutupi pahanya.

"Suke, aah~"

Sudah 10menit Naruto terus memainkan perannya, kemudian dia membuka satu matanya untuk melihat keadaan Si Uchiha itu.

"Ehh! Kemana dia!" ,ternyata orang yang ingin digodanya itu entah sudah hilang kemana.

"Cih, gagal lagi ya." ,Gerutu Naruto.

Strategi 3

Malam hari,

'Yosh, ini rencana terampuhku.'

Saat ini Naruto sedang diluar kamar mandi, karena Sang Uchiha sedang mandi.

Naruto segera menanggalkan semua pakaiannya dan hanya membalut handuk di pinggangnya. Setelah itu, dia segera membuka pintu kamar mandi dan melihat Sasuke yang matanya terbelalak menunjukkan kaget.

"Sasuke! Ayo kita mandi ba..."

BLAAAM!

Belum sempat masuk, pintu kamar mandi sudah tertutup dan terkunci.

••••»»»S.N«««••••

"Huh... Semuanya pada gagal."

Naruto sedang melamun dalam pikirannya sambil mengelilingi jalan desa Konoha. Setelah usahanya semalaman tidak membuahkan hasil, pagi hari ini Sang Uchiha sudah kembali tidak ada di rumah.

"Apa dia sudah bosan denganku yha..."

Mengingat hal itu dipikirannya, Naruto mulai terlihat sedih, sedang berusaha menahan air matanya, sampai saat dia memasuki sebuah lorong kecil, terkejut melihat hal yang ada di depan matanya.

Sosok seorang pria berambut raven berpakaian baju putih yang terdapat lambang kipas, Uchiha Sasuke, sedang berduaan dengan gadis berambut pink pendek, Haruno Sakura, sahabatnya. Kemudian Uchiha tersebut berlutut di depan gadis itu sambil memegang tangannya. Tetapi sebelum berkata sesuatu, Si raven kaget melihat malaikatnya berdiri tepat di belakang Sakura.

Air mata yang ditahan Naruto pun mulai mengalir. Kemudian pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

"NARUTO!"

Sasuke pun pergi mengejarnya.

••••»»»S.N«««••••

Sial... Sekarang sudah jelas mengapa Sasuke akhir-akhir ini cuek padaku. Ternyata dia memang sudah bosan denganku. Dari awal dia sudah berencana untuk meninggalkanku.

"NARUTO!" Teriak Sasuke yabg berada dibelakangnya.

"Hentikan! Jangan kejar aku!"

Naruto semakin mempercepat lariannya, tapi tetap saja kecepatan Sasuke lebih jauh cepat dibandingkannya, sehingga Sasuke berhasil menangkap dan memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang.

"Le-Lepaskan aku, TEME!" Berontak Naruto sambil mengerahkan kepalan tangannya ke arah Uchiha tersebut, tetapi berhasil di tangkis Sasuke dengan menahan pergelangan tangannya.

"DENGARKAN PENJELASANKU DULU, DOBE!" Bentaknya. Matanya berubah menjadi merah menampilkan sharingannya, petanda bahwa dia benar-benar marah.

"APA YANG HARUS KUDENGAR! PERNYATAANMU UNTUK MENCAMPAKKANKU!" Kini aliran air matanya semakin deras, "Ka-kamu ingin meninggalkanku kan? Karena aku ini..hiks.. Laki-laki... Hiks... Jadi KAMU TIDAK BISA MEMBANGUN KEMBALI KLAN-MU KAN! MAKANYA KAMU MEMILIH SAKURA!"

"DOBE! Apa yang kau katakan! Darimana kamu sembarangan mengambil kesimpulan begitu!"

"BUKTINYA KAMU TIDAK MELAKUKAN SEKS DENGANKU!"

Suasana menjadi hening. Mendengar kata 'SEKS' dari mulut Naruto yang polos membuat muka Sasuke muncul semburat merah menghiasi pipi pucatnya.

"Ternyata... Semua yang kau lakukan semalam untuk menggodaku y, dobe?" Sebuah seringai ala uchihanya mulai muncul.

"Ma-mau gimana lagi! Habis-Nya ka..." Bibir Naruto ditahan oleh bibir Sasuke membuatnya terkejut.

"Dasar bodoh. Aku tidak mungkin mencampakanmu hanya karena masalah klanku, Naruto." Kata Sasuke dengan lembut serta memperlihatkan senyuman tulusnya, bukan seringai Uchihanya.

Naruto yang melihat senyuman yang SANGAT jarang dari si raven langsung berdebar-debar dan gugup.

"Ka-kalau begitu, kenapa tadi kamu bersama Sakura dalam keadaan seperti itu?" , mengingat hal tadi, membuatnya kembali sedih.

Sasuke pun memberi kecupan yang lembut di kening malaikatnya dan mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Aku hanya latihan dengannya."

"Eh? Latihan a-.."

Sasuke langsung berlutut di depan Naruto dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak merah yang berisi cincin berlian di hadapan Naruto.

"Will you marry me, Naruto?",kemudian memegang tangan kitsune dan memberi satu kecupan hangat.

Naruto yang sangat kaget dengan kelakuan Sasuke hanya membatu ditempat.

"Dobe," lanjut Sasuke," selama sebulan ini, aku terus pergi menjalankan misi untuk mengumpulkan uang untuk membeli cincin ini dengan jerih payahku sendiri. Aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri untuk tidak menyentuhmu sampai aku melamarmu."

Naruto sangat tersentuh dengan perkataan Sasuke. Air matanya pun kembali mengalir karena terharu. Ternyata selama ini ia hanya salah paham.

"Sasuke!", teriak Naruto dengan ceria sambil mengalungkan kedua lengannya ke leher kekasihnya itu.

"Tapi," sambungnya lagi, "siapa sangka otakmu itu malah menafsirkan ke hal-hal yang aneh. Memang sekali DOBE tetap DOBE. Hn" ,katanya sambil memperlihatkan seringai meremehkan khas Uchihanya.

Wajah Naruto yang cerah berubah menjadi merah padam, "TEMEEEEE..UPPH..!"

Sasuke kembali mencium bibir Naruto, mengulum, dan memasukan lidahnya.

Ciuman panas itu berlangsung lama hingga sampai keduanya membutuhkan oksigen,baru saling melepaskan. Terlihat saliva yang menyambung diantara bibir mereka.

"Sasu..."

"Khukhukhukhu..."

Mendengar tawa yang mengerikan dari kekasihnya, Naruto mulai sweat dropped. Terlihat aura jahat yang berasal dari Sang Uchiha.

"Naruto...", suara rendah plus dingin Sasuke membuat Naruto menjadi merinding.

"Kau tahu, semalam aku harus mandi 3 kali air dingin gara-garamu." Seringai yang terbentuk semakin lebar.

Bila bagi fans Uchiha seringai itu mempesona, bagi Naruto itu menyeramkan, petanda Neraka.

"Nah, Sa-suke... Hal itu bisa kita bi-... KYAAA!"

Sasuke mengendong Naruto dengan ala bridal style, kemudian hilang sekejap.

Sedangkan di mansion Uchiha, dapat terdengar suara erangan Naruto selama 24jam tiada henti.

Setelah ronde ke 35 kalinya selesai, terdengar bisikan ," I'm yours, dobe."

End

**Kyaaaaa! *Nosebleed!***

**Gimana? Sakura buat ini sambil tertawa sendiri terus lho...heheheheh**

**N buat reader fanfic sakura yg berjudul reincarnation: bond, sakura akan usahakan update cepat, karena sekuel ini sudah selesai dibuat. Yippie!**

**Repiuww plizz!**


End file.
